Kogu Marlowe
|kanji= ゴクア・マーロウ |rōmaji= Gokua Mārou |alias='Marlowe the Mermaid' (マーロウ・ザ・マーメイド, Mārou Za Māmeido) Celestial Ocean (天の海, Amenoumi) |race= Deva |gender=Female |age= 17 (X791) 22 (X796) |height= 158 cm (X791) 166 cm (X796) |weight=56 kg |birthday=April 14th |eyes=Blue |hair=Blue |blood type= AB+ |affiliation= Tuatha De Danann |previous affiliation= Magic Council (assumed) |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= Seekers |previous team= |partner=Tsuyo Morduin |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives= |counterpart= Kogu Jökull |magic=Water Magic Enchantment (Buddha's Blessing) |weapons=Varunastra |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Kogu Marlowe (ゴクア・マーロウ, Gokua Mārou) is an who appears as one of the primary characters in Fairy Tail: Seekers, acting as the main female protagonist in the series. Found in the alps of Mt. Hakobe near an unknown Magic Council facility by Tsuyo Morduin, Kogu apparently suffers from amnesia as she remembers nothing about her past. At the suggestion of Macha Branwen, Tsuyo brought her to his home in Bellum upon witnessing her unconscious usage of Water Magic. After training under Macha for several months, she decides to travel alongside Tsuyo in order to help him in his quest and find out who she truly is. As one of the core members in Team Seekers, Kogu has established a reputation throughout as Marlowe the Mermaid (マーロウ・ザ・マーメイド, Mārou za Māmeido), an epithet bestowed upon her by Wizard Saint Nolan Houdini. However after a series of events, it was revealed that Kogu's existence was the result of an experiment conducted by the . Known under the name Project Varuna (計画水天, Keikaku Suiten), Kogu was created in order to replicate the powers of an elemental within a human. Despite displaying exceptional prowess in Water Magic, she was considered a failure in comparison to those that came after her. This is primarily due to the process behind her creation as the Lacrima was constantly absorbing the around the vicinity, causing the scientists to lose stability of the experiment and eventually led to the destruction of the facility. Nevertheless, she is considered the strongest amongst the Devas—earning the title of Celestial Ocean (天の海, Amenoumi) as a reference to her unique form of Water Magic. Appearance Kogu is an extraordinarily adorable young girl, often being seen as called the mascot of the team she is a part of, much to her confusion and later annoyance when she discovers the meaning behind it. She has been featured numerous times in the past in a new segment of the Sorcerer Magazine known as "The Most Adorable Wizard I'd Want as My Girlfriend" Rankings, though said segment was later taken down due to rumor circulating about some of the girls that were featured in the segment were actually underage. However before said segment was canceled, it should be noted that Kogu was often ranked among the top 3, an impressive feat though Tsuyo and Hogotsu do not like the idea of a man looking at pictures of Kogu in a magazine. As a young girl, Kogu is unsurprisingly short in regards to height, barely coming up to Tsuyo's chest, and has a rather small, petite build, that is quite fitting for a little sister figure, this can seen through her: thin "noodle arms" as she prefers to call them, slim waist, small yet still developing breast and thin legs. Despite participating in a large number of battles over a course of time, Kogu does not possess any forms scars or blemishes, her skin being as creamy soft and smooth. Her facial features are very child-like, which is a great factor into her interactions with people as with just a smile, she can make people's hearts melt. Her most prominent feature that she posses is her long deep blue hair that is the same shade and color another water mage's hair, and is styled in a manner that is similar to a high ponytail, having a few long, loose curls that fall to her shoulders. Her eyes are also a matching blue, being large and show her emotions to the fullest, expressing her happiness or her anger towards whoever she is interacting with. When it comes to what clothes she shall wear, Kogu does not actually have that big of a preference as she will simply put on whatever she can find, not actually caring if it matches or if there are holes in said outfit. She does seem to have certain outfits for when she is doing certain things however. When she is traveling with the team, Kogu will wear a black, revealing leather bodysuit that has a zipper worn just below her belly button, exposing her stomach and chest, though her chest is covered by bandaging. The bodysuit has thin red and blue lines on the sides and is worn with big cuffed, gray gloves and matching boots. She also wears a long red flowing scarf that seems to flutter in the wind despite there being times when they are inside, a backpack that resembles a Eneguin which actually serves as her own portable dimension as she has been seen to keep Varunastra in there, and a gray and gold pouch that is strapped to her left leg. After five years have transpired within the series, Kogu has changed not only in personality but in appearance as well. Kogu has aged considerably, transforming from a young little girl into a beautiful woman that is ready to take on whatever the world may throw at her. Upon her return into the world, she was featured in the Sorcerer Magazine, being seen in the "Top Female Mages I Want As A Girlfriend" Ranking and has even been called in to act as a model for one of their covers, though she rejected it. As a young woman, she has become much taller as she is now able to reach Tsuyo's shoulders, and possess buxom figure, which can be seen evident through: curvy, voluptuous body, sharp rear, slender legs and large breasts, all of which make her more desirable to many males and females. Her hair, while still the same color, has changed as she prefers to keep it short, with a few bangs covering her forehead. Her attire has also changed as she now wears a black skintight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. She often wears this attire under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. Personality .]] History Kogu, codename Experiment No.01 – Celestial Ocean, was created by the Magic Council under project Aditya which was created with the intension of replicating the effects of Slayer Magic through a unique form of Magic that is known as Element Killing Embodiment. Kogu was the first of the project, being created with a Lacrima that was magical-infused with Water Magic. However during the process of her birth, an unexpected factor that occurred-the lacrima that was being used to create her began to absorb the eternano of those around it, specifically the element of wind, which ultimately led to the process becoming unstable and caused the facility to initiate its destruction. Tsuyo, who happened to be in the area as he was investigating a rumor of a Dark Guild, heard the explosion of the facility and traveled towards it, finding the destroyed debris of the premises and Kogu, who underneath the debris. He took her to a village nearby in the area, taking her to the hospital and visited her daily, to monitor her health. After a week passed, she woke up and after Tsuyo spoke to her, began to follow him until Tsuyo reliantly allowed her to come with her, the unofficially beginning of the team known as Seekers. Synopsis Main Storyline= Genesis Arc *Gelid Sea |-| Roleplays= *'Climbing the Mountain': Equipment Sea Serpent: Varunastra (海蛇・バラナストラー, Kaija: Baranasutorā): A blade of significant power, it's rumored to be forged for an unknown material. It's unknown how Tsuyo came into possession upon such a weapon, but upon meeting Kogu during their initial encounter and witnessing her unique powers of water and wind, he decided to entrust the weapon to her since it'll help her further develop her power, the weapon acting as a conduit for said goal. The weapon sports a unique appearance, not seen in any other blade belonging to it's kind. Normally, the blade is silvery gray in color, but because the very blade itself is unique, as its made from a material that re-acts to certain elements (specifically water and wind), an aquatic-based shimmering glow is emitted from its person whenever said elements are poured into it in the form of magical energy. It has a hook-based edge that can be used for various purposes, specifically ones dealing with grappling, parrying and the like. Near the bottom edge is rigged, the reason for this is currently unknown. The grip of the sword is wrapped in a soft brown material, making it easier to wield in battle for prolonged periods as opposed to other sword-based weapons, and a red ribbon hangs from the pommel area, having two yellow stripes at the bottom, one thick and the other thin. Like the blade's namesake, the guard is unique, being black in coloration and taking the shape of a sea serpent's skull, extending only over the back of the blade. Despite being classified as a long sword, it's surprisingly lightweight, thus can be wielded with one hand at any given time. This might be partially due to the fact that light and water magic, two elements known to be associated with weightlessness are imbued within the blade itself. This allows Kogu to use it in an unrestricted freestyle manner of her choosing, letting her pull off feats that can't be normally done with a regular long sword. However, this is merely an iota of what it can really do. As explained before, this blade can be imbued with specific elements - water and wind. When this is done, the elements in question are magnified to new heights, allowing Kogu to utilize certain abilities that she wasn't able to access before. An example being that she can manipulate any and all water & wind sources within the vicinity, even those of her opponent's, to such an extent that she becomes unmatched by any individual. This also extends to the spells she casts, via. her blade, manipulating the shape it takes, adjusting the amount of pressure it produces and the velocity of its flight path, influence the flow or direction it takes at will, alter the physical mass said element takes by either expanding or condensing it to a singular point, and altering the temperature of said element, producing certain effects that can affect the surroundings in such a way, an example is causing flash-freezes in mere instances or create scalding masses capable of second- to third-degree burns with mere ease. The capabilities are as endless as Kogu's own imagination and tacticionary prowess on or outside of the battlefield. Thus, it can be said that with a single spell, she can easily overpower the mightiest of individuals. The other abilities belonging to this blade are unknown at this moment, as Kogu is still figuring out the mechanics of the blade itself, but once unleashed and fully mastered, it's said that she can be considered one of the most powerful mages in the history of Earthland. Magic and Abilities , manifesting of .]] Water Magic (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and form of Elemental Magic that allows Kogu to create and manipulate the element of water—one of the "Great Five Elements" (五大元素, Go Dai Genso). Unbeknownst to most Mages, Water Magic is one of the first Magics to be discovered by ancient magicians. Having originally been used for agricultural purposes, it was forced to change in order to combat against the uprising of . As centuries went by, Water Magic was used in order to discover a plethora of magic, with Ice Magic being the most recognized among the bunch. This also lead to individuals at the to develop a modern method of harnessing this magic based off of their knowledge about . By using their understanding of the atmosphere, hydrogen, and oxygen, they realized it was possible to manifest water in virtually any area, eliminating the need to remain near a body of water in the midst of combat. It should be noted that this method is harder to perform in desert climates. In terms of weaknesses, Water Magic is weak against the elements of earth and lightning as earth structures can dissipate the force of water and water is susceptible to the lightning as it will increase the flow of electricity, causing water to lose its structure. As a direct result of her Magic Origin, Kogu possesses an elemental affinity which enables the ability to harness Water Magic faster in comparison to most mages. Having been trained by Macha Branwen, Kogu was taught how to utilize Water Magic akin to ancient mages who manipulated existing sources of water such as rivers, lakes, and even the ocean. This is achieved by using her magical power in order to mimic a gravitational pull, which in turn works to push and pull the source of water she desires to control. Kogu tends to focus on using large masses of water and high pressure in order to overwhelm her opponents with remarkable force. In addition, Kogu is capable of forming whirlpools and even waterspouts for the purpose of simultaneously trapping her opponents while inflicting severe cutting damage over a period of time. She later learns to create solid constructs such s with the ability to interact with her surrounding, picking up various objects or restricting the limbs of her opponent to prevent them from moving about—this is often confused with Water-Make due to the similarities. However, Kogu usually finds herself at a disadvantage as she is required to stay within the vicinity of a body of water in the midst of combat. In an attempt to overcome this obstacle, Macha decided to create a weapon capable of producing water on its own, allowing Kogu to perform certain spells without difficulty. *'Hydro Hand' ( , Haidoro Hando; lit. "Water Current Palm Blast"): *'Water Dragoon' ( , Wōtā Doragūn; lit. "Water Current Dragon Bullet"): Water Dragoon is the water variation of the Dragoon Blitz spell, a powerful spell that is noted to be one of the few Dual Spells to exist. When performing Water Dragoon, the user projects their magical power outwards, using it to manipulate the temperature down to the level that allows water to manifest, before combining their magical power with the ambient eternano within the atmosphere in order to make that water a reality. When using Water Dragoon, the user shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon; it seeks out the opponent's attack, taking ahold of its "essence" and targeting their weak point; charging forward with high speeds. It has been shown to be immensely powerful, devouring large fragments of rocks and erasing extremely high powered spells with ease. The dragon carves a violent trail of destruction wherever it moves, destroying everything in a straight line as a tornado trails around it as it completely overwhelms all it devours, as by colliding with most structures and opponents, grinding into the opponent like a powerful drill that is capable of piercing through any and every defense; striking them with such incredible power that the sheer force of the attack is enough to upturn steel, and wipe the user's enemies away with a force akin to a tidal wave. It is capable of blasting through even magic forms of defenses, as the dragon's movements swaths through the barriers, and supernatural defenses erected in vain to protect them, striking the foe formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but it is entirely possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The user expends very little water when materializing the dragon, being not taxing at all to form. The dragon can also heat up, making it capable of burning the opponent harshly. Being made of boiling water, the dragon completely burns all it devours, as by colliding with most structures and opponents, it is able to incinerate anything in its path. : *'Delphinus Diver' ( , Derufinyasu Daibā lit. "Torrential Spiral Kick") Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: .]]Moderate Magical Power: In comparison to the other members of Team Seekers, Kogu possesses a reasonable amount of magical power dwelling within her body—enough to be classified as a Normal Mage (通常魔導師, Tsūjō Madōshi), or the definition of mediocre as Macha describes it. While this doesn't make her weak, she does find the task of performing high-tier or chains of spells difficult due to her standard reserves. This has proven to be a problem on multiple occasions as Kogu will become exhausted in the midst of excruciating battles. However, in an attempt to remedy this, Macha developed a unique method of expanding the size of an . By constantly emptying her container, Kogu could theoretically increase the size of her Ethernano Container—reaching the level of S-Class Mage (Ｓ級魔導士, Esu-kyū Madōshi) within months. While this method has proven to be viable, it requires an immense amount of concentration in order to execute properly. Kogu has elected to practice this method in order to stand beside her comrades as an equal. *'Standard Aura': *'Sensory Prowess': Relationships Quotes Trivia *Kogu's appearance in the year X791 is based on Nisa from , a video game series. :*Kogu's alternative appearance in the year X791 is based on :*Kogu's appearance in the year X796 is based on Xenovia Quarta from , an anime and light novel series. *Interestingly, Kogu has an allergic reaction whenever she eats shellfish. *Kogu's main theme throughout Fairy Tail: Seekers is called *Kogu's initial status are: Category:Character Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Deva Category:Independent Mage Category:Martial Artist